


Horny Cool Gay Roommate

by AFI1221



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Come Eating, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: Every relationship Scott has ever been in has ended miserably. Wallace, his cool gay roommate is sick of hearing his whining. He also just happens to be horny.
Relationships: Scott Pilgrim/Wallace Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Horny Cool Gay Roommate

It has been six days, 2 hours, and 33 minutes since Ramona Flowers broke up with Scott Pilgrim. This marks Scott’s fourth major breakup since high school. He is devastated.  
“Wallaaaaace!” Scott yells out for his roommate as he lays prone on their bed. The same place he hasn’t moved from since the breakup. “  
I’m six feet away from you Scott. You don’t have to yell.” Wallace was currently trying to cook up dinner with their meager supplies. “Why do all my relationship end in disaster?”  
“Give me a month to think of all the reasons first.” Scoot groaned loudly from his face down position. “First and foremost it’s woman. Truly the bane of the male existence.” Scott finally turned his head to look at his roommate but quickly looked away as he was only wearing his boxers and a loose t-shirt. ‘Since when has Wallace looked so good from behind.’  
Scott quickly shook those thoughts away. “I can’t exactly do much about that. Unlike you I like women. So if I ever want to get laid again..” Scott was caught off as when he turned back around Wallace was crouched in front of him. “When did you get there?”  
“That’s not important. What is important is that your lying.” Wallace continued before he could be cut off. “I dare you to look me in the eyes and tell me you’ve never thought of laying with another man.” Wallace thought for a second. “And I mean Sexually. I don’t count.”  
Scott looked away from the other man. “Just because I’ve thought about it doesn’t mean I’m gay.” The other male scoffed.  
“I said the same thing once. Look where I’m at now.”  
The apartment was shrouded in silence for a few seconds before Scott finally sat up.  
‘Why does he look so good with bed head.’ Wallace groaned as he felt his member stir just a little.  
“Even if I do have an interest in guys how would that help me? Your the only gay person I know. And I’m not excited by the idea of you setting me up with your sloppy seconds.” The red haired male still refused to look at the other.  
“You know other Scott would take offense to such a comment. And I never said I would set you up with anyone. But...I don’t see the harm in us doing anything.” Scott snapped his head up to look at Wallace. He wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly. “I’ve wanted to sleep with you for a while if I’m being honest.”  
“But...that would make things awkward between us.” Wallace let out a barely audible chuckle.  
“Is that the best thing you could come up with? We sleep in the same bed, I walk around the house practically naked, and I’ve fucked more than one person while you laid beside me. It can’t make things much more awkward.” Scott shifted uncomfortably. “Don’t worry about it to much. I’ll take the lead all you have to do is Follow it.”  
That’s was the only warning Scott was given before his roommate started along kissing his neck. He let out a quite moan from the actions as a hand snaked its way up his shirt. He didn’t back away in the slightest.  
After making his way down to scoot’s collarbone Wallace moved back slightly. “Do you want to continue?” Scott didn’t need a second to think as he moved in to kiss Wallace fully.  
The darker haired male smirked into the kiss before Pushing him on his back. “I think it’s time to get you out of these.” Wallace kissed along his roommates waist as he pulled his boxers down. Scott’s hard member slapped Wallace in the face. As Wallace stared at in shock it’s owner started to become nervous again. “W...Wallace are you okay?” Finally out of his daze said man got up to his knees to kiss Scott again.  
“Envy was a fool to dump you.” Wallace finally grasped Scott’s shaft as he let out a quite moan. “I’m gonna start out slow today. But if we do this again I can’t promise the same.” Scott nodded his head slightly as Wallace went to work.  
Scott pilgrim was lost in pleasure as he grasped the bed sheets firmly. He couldn’t tell if he was simply touched deprived or if Wallace’s technique was that good. Wallace had a firm grasp on the long member as he tried to stroke it fully but he soon realized he was going to need both hands. He brushed against the head as lightly as possible to tease the other male. He Twisted both his hands in quick bursts never letting the climax come to quickly.  
“W...Wallace please. Just let me cum already...please.” Scott let out an anguished grunt as Wallace let go of him completely.  
“You asked so nicely but i’m afraid your gonna have to kiss me first.” Scott sat up as fast as humanly possible to grasp Wallace’s shirt as smash their lips together.  
Wallace has never been kissed so passionately and moaned into Scott’s mouth. ‘I never want this to end.’  
Scott was the next to moan as the strokes came back faster and more furious than before.  
“You want to come right?” Scott nodded as he moved his kissing to his lover’s jaw and neck. “Then come all over my hand Scott. Let all your pent up feelings come out.  
Wallace speed his movements up to a degree Scott never thought possible as his climax finally came. As he collapsed into his bed he could barely register anything around him. Completely ignoring his now cum stained shirt and bed sheets.  
“It would be a shame to let this all go to waste.” Scott barely lifted his head and was meet with Wallace licking all the come of his member. His lover crawled up his body and showed him all the cum he gathered in his mouth before swallowing.  
The two finally laid cuddled together completely having forgotten their now burnt dinner. “I’d offer to give you hand but I don’t know if I can even move after that.”  
“Don’t worry. We’re going to fuck all day long tomorrow. I’m gonna make sure you never miss Kim, knives, or anyone else ever again. I told you your my bitch forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website but I have multiple over on Wattpad where you can find me under the same name afi1221. This is also my first Scott Pilgrim Fanfic so I hope to here what you thought of it. This is also my second ever smut so I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
